


Fatherhood

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au in which Jason is Damian's biological father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

     It was one of those nights where Jason felt the exhaustion in his bones. He was only in his twenties, and he felt like a seventy-year-old man with the aches and pains in his body. He thought the pit would have fixed him enough to make him good as new, but that was just wishful thinking. 

     The pain was bearable most days, but his nightly activity - which had been limited to two or three nights a week, now that he was devoting his life to being a single dad for Damian - took its toll on his body. When he peeled his armor off and fell into bed, he found himself in a deep sleep that nothing would wake him up from.

     Nothing, except the familiar kneading that belonged to his toddler.

     Jason was vaguely aware of his snoring as he slowly woke up. He felt it vibrating in his chest, the noise coming from deep inside him. He snorted, coughing when he realized Damian was getting comfortable against his back.

     The man swallowed as he slowly rolled onto his side. He wrapped an arm around the three-year-old, pulling Damian against his chest. He managed to smile, blinking past the sleep so he could examine his son.

     The kid looked just like Talia. He had a hard time believing Damian was even his. The toddler had Talia’s dark skin and hair. He had that look in his eye that Talia got when she was staring down the impossible. Damian knew nothing could keep him back, that he was a force, just like Talia did. If it wasn’t for the shades of green in the boy’s eyes that looked exactly like Jason’s, Jason would have thought Talia was fucking with him.

     Jason buried his face in his son’s hair, eyes drifting shut. “Go to sleep.”

     “Missed you,” Damian yawned, finally settling down. Jason heard the squelch of Damian sucking his thumb into his mouth. He reached over, gently guiding the hand away without looking.

     “I missed you, too,” Jason murmured. He pressed a kiss to the top of Damian’s head. “We have tomorrow, though,” he promised. 

     He’d always make sure there would be a tomorrow for them.


End file.
